Morning Song
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: The start of Azula's life with her daughter, and her thoughs on that. Compared to the Slvia Plath Poem of the same name. T for references.


LW: Hi people, here's one of the weirdest things I've done so far

Azula: That's saying something. So what is it?

LW: You; using the poem 'Morning Song' as a way of pointing out Azulong's baby stage.

Azulong: That makes no sense.

LW: I know but we were reading it in school and the idea hit me, I seeing as I don't get many ideas in English I decided to go with it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer – Lonly doesn't own Avatar, or the poem which belongs to Sylvia Plath. By the way I want to thank Ms Parks for making us do her poems in class.(Just don't expect one for each poet we do :P ) [Azula Narration]{_**Poem**_}

Morning Song

_**Love set you going like a fat gold watch.**_

_**The midwife slapped your footsoles, and your bald cry**_

_**Took its place among the elements.**_

The day you were born, there was something in the air that said everything would be different. Unfortunately it started badly different. When you were given to me you were such beautiful thing, so full of life and innocence, something I couldn't believe I could create. You had a slight amount of hair and my thin structure, but you had monochromatic eyes like your dad except these were a purely gold colour. Your only problem was when I handed you over to you father, oh he looked so happy you had arrived; but once flesh met claws we all knew the look and smell of burnt flesh. Oddly enough you didn't even react, only moving when you burped out golden flames in Pyron's face, I think the shock you could do that made you drop but he was still at the top of the bed with me so I caught you. I could see the burns healing themselves rapidly and I knew you'd be a tough little solider, but we still agreed Pyron should avoid you for the first 5/6 months until you were a little stronger.

_**Our voices echo, magnifying your arrival. New statue.**_

_**In a drafty museum, your nakedness**_

_**Shadows our safety. We stand round blankly as walls.**_

Over the next 2 months I can't help feel I don't deserve you, I'm not the mothering type as you can tell. Both you and I have wished Ty Lee was your mother as she does so much better than me when she helps me. I've seen you look at her when you want to be fed and I can tell you this; try as hard as you like you won't find food up there, believe me I've tried (Yay for Tyzula-ish reference) (It's pre Psycho-Firecest so I'm allowed). No matter how much I've tried I just can't believe you are my little monster/

_**I'm no more your mother**_

_**Than the cloud that distils a mirror to reflect its own slow**_

_**Effacement at the wind's hand.**_

Each night since your birth I've gotten to sleep listening to the gentle sound of your tiny lungs in your cot at the end of my bed, my heart wishing my head would except you as you are but my mind is too realistic … no the word is pessimistic to believe. Sometimes when I wake up to check on you, the sound of you sleeping lulls me back to my dreams.

_**All night your moth-breath**_

_**Flickers among the flat pink roses. I wake to listen:**_

_**A far sea moves in my ear.**_

The one thing that doesn't is when you start wailing like a demon (which you might be) at 2 in the morning looking for food. Something that has improved is I now am competition for Mai thanks to the pregnancy growth, I'm nowhere near Ty Lee's but that was never gonna happen. The downside to that is the clothes I can wear are only my mother's not that you care. Of the list of things that I wish did/n't happen you growing teeth within the 1st month was one of them mainly because feeding you is the single most painful thing since your birth. I'm sure you know this as you have my 'Zula smirk' even at your age plastered on your face. Sometimes you won't eat so I think you can sense me and want to cuddle, as I haven't been able to do it much since your birth (Bad Ass Azula's a snuggler, deal with it).

_**One cry, and I stumble from bed, cow-heavy and floral**_

_**In my Victorian nightgown.**_

_**Your mouth opens clean as a cat's. The window square**_

As I hold you I hear the gurgling I normally hear when you sit with Helios, you get on so well with your cousin I know you'll be so close in the future (Lovers close. _Opps spoilers_) For such a small child you are a little genius trying to speak at 4 months, probably just in time for daddy to come back. I still remember that 1st time you started making sense… 'Az' was your almost word, then 'Ha' though I think that was Helios you were trying. I don't know whether to call 'Ty', or 'Up' your 1st word but the 2nd/3rd surprised the hell out of us. 'Fire' came out unexpectedly during one of your burpings, though literal fire tended to come out anyway every once in a while. I was so proud I literally tracked your father down and got you to tell him; that was also the day we found out it was safe for him to be near you. It's quite funny seeing a 4 month old nearly throttling her father in a hug, I could see they missed each other.

_**Whitens and swallows its dull stars. And now you try**_

_**Your handful of notes;**_

_**The clear vowels rise like balloons.**_

I may not be the best mother in the word but I'm your mother, and you're my little monster … No my little girl. **Azulong!** The best thing to happen to me since your father Pyron. I will love you forever.

END

LW: So what did you think?

Mai: It seemed a little sappy.

Ty Lee: It was beautiful! The poem and the story to go with it.

Snaky: And know you see why Azula got 'The Complete Works Of Sylvia Plath' for Christmas!

LW: To be honest the conception of this came from Azula reading the poem and remembering how she was with Azulong. For that memory imagine Azula out near the pond reading, with 8 yr old Azulong playing with Helios.

R&R


End file.
